The overall objective of this Core is to provide state-of-the-art capabilities for identifying and characterizing genetic associations to environmentally initiated disease. The core identified three aims that focus on the development of instrumentation for multi-user access to high throughput DNA sequencing and automated genotyping services, provision of consultation on the adaptation of molecular approaches to individual research programs, and integration of functional genomics capabilities (real-time quantitative PCR and DNA chip expression array technologies).